grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Son Also Rises
|season = 6 |number = 8 |epnumber = 118 |prodcode = 608 |image = 608-Frankenstein Experiment.gif |airdate = February 24, 2017 |viewers = 4.01 million‘Last Man Standing’ and ‘Shark Tank’ adjust up: Friday final ratings |writer = Todd Milliner & Nick Peet |director = Peter Werner |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the eighth episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and eighteenth episode overall. It first aired on February 24, 2017 on NBC. Press Release WHEN LOSS MEETS SCIENCE AN UNSTOPPABLE CREATION ARISES - VIK SAHAY GUEST STARS - Deadly attacks on a team of scientists lead Nick (David Giuntoli), Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Wu (Reggie Lee) on an investigation unlike any they have had before. Meanwhile, as the research continues into the origins of the cloth, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) learn that Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) is still feeling the after effects of the death grip. Elsewhere, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) reaches out to an old friend to get answers to the origins of the symbols drawn by Diana. Synopsis Nick, Eve, Monroe, and Rosalee continue their quest to learn more about what event the calendar marks. Eve notes that the event that's coming must be close to the March equinox. Monroe shows the others a classic mythological rendering of the astrological constellations by Giovanni Antonio Vanosino da Varese. He says based on the what was painted, he thinks Giovanni could have been a Grimm. Nick agrees that the painting looks pretty Grimm-like and Monroe asks, "What if what they assumed were mythological pagan creatures were actually artistic representations of Wesen from the universe or multiverse or wherever?" Nick and Monroe point out that if that were the case, then would be a Löwen, Ursa would be a Jägerbar, and would be a Taureus-Armenta. Rosalee asks Monroe if he is suggesting that Wesen come from other planets, and he tells her no, but he saying that Giovanni might be suggesting it. Nick says he has to head home and Eve tells him she isn't going with him because he and Adalind need their space, and Diana needs her bed back. Monroe and Rosalee tell her she can stay with them, but Eve says they need their space too. She then says, "I was actually thinking there's still a ton of research to be done, so maybe I could stay here in the spice shop for a while." Monroe and Rosalee agree that that would be fine, and they, along with Nick, leave. Dr. Deirdre Hampton works in her lab as Dr. Victor Shelley walks in. Dr. Hampton tells him he needs to leave and he tells her he knows what went wrong. Dr. Hampton says she is not interested, but Dr. Shelley continues to try to convince her to help him. Dr. Hampton calls security to deal with Dr. Shelley, but Dr. Shelley leaves, so she says never mind. Dr. Hampton then calls Dr. Sanji Raju to tell him about Dr. Shelley's visit. Dr. Raju says there is nothing Dr. Shelley can do to them without ruining himself. Dr. Hampton says they never should have gotten involved and Dr. Raju says, "Look, we made a terrible mistake. We have to live with it. But he can't do this without us. Eventually, he's gonna give up." He then tells Dr. Hampton to go home and hangs up. Dr. Hampton turns off the lights and, as she opens the lab door to leave, she is attacked and killed. Eve closes all the books she has open and picks up a hand-held mirror upstairs. She looks at herself in the mirror, asking, "Who were you? Who are you now?" The skull-like figure that she and Nick saw at the loft in the mirror portal appears in the mirror. Eve smashes the mirror, shattering the glass and breaking the handle. She grabs a broom, but the glass reassembles itself. Eve walks over to the mirror and gets on her knees and looks into it. Suddenly, an arm reaches out and grabs Eve around her throat, choking her. She tries to get free and her face starts to ripple. She eventually woges and bites the arm. She is then hit in the face, knocking her back into shelves, which she hits her head on, knocking her out, as the arm retreats back into the mirror. Monroe and Rosalee arrive at the spice shop the next morning. Rosalee finds Eve, still knocked out in the back room, and tells Monroe to call 911. Wu leads Nick and Hank to Dr. Hampton's body, telling them what is known so far. Nick checks Dr. Hampton's phone and finds that the last call was made to Dr. Raju. Wu looks up Dr. Raju and says he will text Nick and Hank Dr. Raju's address. Monroe calls Nick and tells him about Eve. He says that she is being taken to Overton Medical Center, so Nick says he will meet him and Rosalee there. Nick tells Hank and Wu, "Juliette's hurt. I have to go to the hospital." He leaves and Hank and Wu confirm with each other that Nick called Eve, "Juliette." Hank then tells Wu that he is going to need his help on this case. Renard looks at the symbols Diana drew before starting a video chat with Dasha Karpushin. Renard tells her he has something he wants her to take a look at and holds up what Diana drew. Renard tells her that his daughter drew it after seeing things in a tunnel. Renard asks if she can figure out if it means anything and Dasha tells him, "I will tell you right now, it does mean something. What, that will be more difficult. I will call you when I know something." She also asks Renard if he knows who the mother of Diana is, but Renard only smiles and tells Dasha goodbye. Nick talks with Monroe and Rosalee at the hospital and tells them about what he and Eve saw in the mirror in the loft after Rosalee says her hand mirror was next to Eve when they found her. Rosalee tells Nick, "Okay, you stay here. I want to get back to the shop and take another look at that mirror." Hank and Wu question Dr. Raju about his phone call with Dr. Hampton. He tells them, "She had a question about research we were doing on morphogenic processes, specifically dealing with phenotypic plasticity traits in multicellular organisms related to the repair and the maintenance of regenerate..." After they finish talking with Dr. Raju, Hank and Wu leave the house and find it odd that the doctors could have a conversation on such a difficult subject when the phone call lasted less than 30 seconds. Nick sits in a chair by Eve's side as she remains unconscious, lying in her hospital bed. Hank and Wu look up info on Dr. Hampton and Dr. Raju. Hank tells Wu, "That morphogenic process Raju was talking about that deals with phenotypic plasticity traits is about the regeneration of tissue." Wu tells him he got a hit on two sets of fingerprints at the scene of Dr. Hampton's body and that both sets belong to dead men who died about six months ago. Wu also says that according to death certificates, both men were cremated. Hank says they should pay a visit to the cemetery where both men were taken. Patrick Shelley walks down the street and sees a missing persons poster about him. His arm woges and he tears the poster down, saying "Monster!" He then runs away. Hank and Wu go to the Hills & Mazy Cemetery, where they talk with the funeral director, Harold C. Melville. He admits to selling the bodies of the two men whose fingerprints were found at the scene of Dr. Hampton's body, as well as four others. Melville says that he doesn't know who bought the bodies, so Hank gives him his card and tells Harold to call next time the buyer contacts him. Monroe and Rosalee return to the spice shop. Rosalee goes to pick up the mirror, but Monroe stops her, saying he will handle it. Rosalee grabs a key from the top of a shelf and unlocks a drawer in which Monroe puts the mirror, and Rosalee re-locks the drawer. Dr. Raju and Dr. Julian Levy work on shredding files. They talk about needing to make sure each doctors' copy of a video gets destroyed, including Dr. Shelley's. Dr. Raju asks Dr. Levy if he thinks Dr. Shelley could have killed Dr. Hampton. Dr. Levy says, "In his condition? No. He lied to us. He was too weak to kill it." Dr. Raju says they should have done it themselves. Dr. Levy scoffs and leaves, and Dr. Raju prepares to shred Dr. Hampton's files as Patrick walks up to the university. Dr. Raju comes across a thumb drive and Patrick enters the room. Dr. Raju turns around and Patrick grabs him as his arms woge, killing him. Hank and Wu go talk to Dr. Shelley at his house. Dr. Shelley tells them he visited Dr. Hampton last night to get help on a project. He tells them what the project is about and says Dr. Hampton was unable to help, so he went home. Hank and Wu finish speaking with Dr. Shelley and leave. Hank says he thinks whoever bought the bodies is connected to Dr. Hampton, so they need to bring Melville in to try to identify the buyer of the bodies. Melville is shown images of the four doctors and identifies Dr. Levy as who he thinks could be the buyer. Melville says he was paid $1,000 per body, and Hank tells him to never do this again. Melville says he has learned a valuable lesson and leaves. Wu tells Hank a lot of the Black Claw bodies they dumped in the river ended being buried at the Hills & Mazy Cemetery, meaning Wesen were buried in the cemetery, so there is a possibility Levy was buying Wesen body parts without realizing it. Hank and Wu talk with Dr. Levy in an interrogation room. They confront him about buying bodies and he tells them, "Sometimes... science requires that you ask forgiveness rather than permission." Hank says that's not how the law works and Dr. Levy says all the doctors saw something they can't explain because it makes no sense. He says if it weren't for Dr. Shelley's car accident, none of this would have happened. Dr. Levy says the car accident was how Dr. Shelley lost the use of his legs and lost his son. Hank asks if the bodies were Wesen, but Dr. Levy doesn't know what he's talking about. Hank and Wu leave the room, and Hank brings up Dr. Shelley's son being killed in the car accident and how that could play into this case. Nick sits by Eve's side at the hospital, thinking about various moments related to their relationship since he became a Grimm. Hank finds a medical journal article featuring an interview with Dr. Raju while Wu finds info on the car accident involving Dr. Shelley and his son. Hank says in the interview, Dr Raju "predicts within the next decade, every part of the human body will be able to be transplanted. But no mention of dead body parts." Hank then gets a call regarding Dr. Raju's body. Hank and Wu look at Dr. Raju's body in his office, where they find the thumb drive. Rosalee wakes up in the middle of the night and then wakes Monroe up, telling him her water broke. Monroe says that's impossible, but Rosalee shows him her now very pregnant-looking stomach. Rosalee tells Monroe that he needs to do something because there is no time to get to the hospital. Monroe pulls Rosalee to the bottom of the bed and the first baby is born. Monroe tells Rosalee how good she did, but she reminds him she's having triplets. The other two babies are born, but Rosalee realizes there are more babies. Three more babies are born, with each one making Monroe panic more and more, and he starts telling Rosalee she needs to stop. He suddenly gasps as Rosalee wakes him up, and he realizes it was all a bad dream. She asks him if he's okay, and he says he is, though he remains awake as Rosalee goes back to sleep. Hank and Wu check out what is on the thumb drive and find a video of the four doctors successfully reviving Dr. Shelley's son after transplanting both his arms and legs. However, Patrick's arms and legs all woge into various Wesen species, and he attacks the doctors. Dr. Raju is eventually finally able to sedate Patrick and the doctors discuss what to do next. The other three doctors all tell Dr. Shelley that they need to kill Patrick because they created a monster. Dr. Shelley says it's his son, but Dr. Hampton tells him, "Whatever that is, it is not your son." Dr. Shelley finally gives in, saying he'll kill his son. After watching the video, Hank and Wu realize Patrick is getting revenge, so they need to warn the other two doctors. Renard talks with Dasha regarding the symbols and Renard asks if she knows what it is. Dasha tells him, "I know what some of it might be. And it scares me. I can't tell if it's good or bad. Probably bad. Or worse." She says it might be an ancient prophecy predicting something that is coming from somewhere they don't know. Dasha tells him that since Diana drew the symbols, she may be connected to this in a way they can't imagine. She tells Renard to watch Diana closely. A woman notices Dr. Shelley's son walking down the street and calls Dr. Shelley after seeing the missing persons poster. She tells him where she saw his son and he says he is on his way. He hangs up and grabs a gun. Dr. Levy then arrives to Dr. Shelley's house and tells him they need to talk because the police know about the bodies, but Dr. Shelley says he doesn't care and that he has to go. Dr. Levy tells him he isn't going anywhere and that he didn't do what he was supposed to. Dr. Levy asks, "Why? Why did you let it live?" Dr. Shelley tells him that he thought he had injected him with enough of a lethal dosage to kill his son and that it should've been enough, but his son came back and that he could not stop him once that happened. Hank and Wu walk in and tell them about Dr. Raju having been killed. Hank tells the doctors, "Your creation is out of control. Thought it might be a good idea to warn you." Dr. Levy says they were stupid to help Dr. Shelley because they never thought it would work. Hank says they are both responsible for the death of two people. Dr. Levy responds, "I didn't kill anyone! He promised to kill it that night. You want to arrest somebody? Arrest him!" He tries to leave, but Wu stops him. Wu looks at Hank and Hank signals Wu to go ahead and let Dr. Levy leave, so Wu does. Dr. Shelley says, "I just couldn't do it. I could not kill my son again." Suddenly, they hear Dr. Levy scream outside. Hank and Wu run outside as Patrick attacks Dr. Levy. Patrick punches Dr. Levy, knocking him to the ground. Wu tries to stop Patrick, but he is shoved to the ground. Hank then tries to stop Patrick, but he is pushed to the ground as well. Patrick turns his attention back to Dr. Levy, picking him up. Before Patrick can hurt Dr. Levy, Dr. Shelley shoots his son. Patrick's arms then retract. Dr. Shelley tells his son he is sorry and Patrick says he is too. Dr. Shelley shoots his son again, and Patrick falls to the ground dead. Dr. Shelley then puts the gun to his head. Hank knocks the gun away, saying, "No! Not a chance. Somebody's gonna explain this, and it's not gonna be me." Eve wakes up as Nick sleeps in the chair. She says Nick's name and he wakes up. He asks her if she remembers what happened and she tells him everything she remembers, including seeing the skull-like figure again in the mirror. She says this time it grabbed her and Nick, shocked to hear this, asks, "It came through the mirror?" Eve says she woged and bit its arm, but that's all she remembers. She tells Nick, "Nick, I don't want to stay here. I have this feeling that... something is starting." Nick says he feels the same way and Eve tells him, "But whatever it is... I don't think we have a lot of time left... before it gets here." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Huntha Lami Muuaji (left leg) *Pflichttreue (right leg) *Gelumcaedus (right arm) *Stangebär (left arm) Videos Select Scene Behind the Scenes Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) did not appear. *Footage from , , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Nick tells Monroe and Rosalee about the skull-like figure in the mirror portal that he and Eve saw. *Eve has another encounter with the portal figure, this time with it reaching out of a mirror and choking her. *Eve woges for the first time since the night she was healed by the stick. *Renard works on figuring out the meaning of the symbols that he saw Diana drawing. *Nick refers to Eve as Juliette, and, independent of this, Eve questions who she was and who she is now. *Eve moves out of the loft and starts staying in the spice shop basement. Trivia *This is the first episode that Todd Milliner has written or co-written since coming up with the original idea for Grimm. *The title is a reference to the 1926 novel, , written by . *The results of the experiments done on Victor Shelley's son are a reference to from famous novel, . *The Hills & Mazy Cemetery is a reference to Hazy Mills Productions, which is one of the production companies for Grimm, which was formed in 2004 by Todd Milliner and Sean Hayes. *The picture of Robert Johansson, whose left arm is used in the experiment by the scientists, is of Bruce Lawson, who has been a for Grimm since season 1. *The funeral director is credited as Harold C. Melville, but in the episode, his office door says Harold D. Melville. *The fresco painting that Monroe shows Nick, Eve, and Rosalee was actually commissioned by in an effort to further astronomical studies, but it was not painted on the ceiling of Sala Bologna by Giovanni Antonio Vanosino da Varese. The actual painter of this painting is not known, and it was painted on the ceiling of Sala del Mappamondo, also known as "The Room of the World Map," which is located in the , or Villa Caprarola, in .Palazzo Farnese di CaprarolaZodiac ceiling fresco, Sala del Mappamondo *Melville mentions , which is the oldest nonprofit cemetery in Portland, founded in 1882. *In an exterior shot of Overton Medical Center, a Philadelphia ambulance is seen, rather than a Portland ambulance. *Several past and present Grimm crew members are referenced throughout the episode: **When Renard looks up Dasha Karpushin in his contacts on his computer, of the names that are seen, George Adams was a production assistant and travel coordinator (seasons 1-3), Ruth Adelman is the supervising sound editor (seasons 3-6), Paul Alary was a set production assistant (seasons 1-2), Danny Alfaro was a production assistant (seasons 1-2), Chris Alley was an electrician and lighting technician (seasons 1-3), Rick Anderson was a camera operator (season 4), Cory Armstrong was a rigging electrician (seasons 3-4), Kara Stanford was a set costumer (season 4), Matthew Karchesky was an original member of the crew's transportation team, Benjamin Kauffman was a set dresser (season 1), Geoff Keller was a construction location foreman (seasons 1-5), Ken Erck was a special effects foreman (season 1-5), Sean Kennedy was an art department buyer (season 1), and Kayla Kilby was a production assistant (season 2). **Listed as a reporter for an online article in The Meriwether Review, Natalie Walker was a production assistant (season 3). On the online listed faculty directory for Meriwether University's College of Biochemistry, Becca Letourneau is a driver in the transportation department (seasons 1-6), Joseph Faltyn was a production assistant (seasons 4-5), Angela Smith was a set decoration buyer (seasons 1-5), Janet Price is a makeup artist (seasons 3-6), and Clark James (referenced as "James Clark" in the episode) was a visual effects supervisor and production executive (seasons 1-5). References